1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an electronic control suspension (ECS) system for vehicles and, more particularly, to an electronic control suspension (ECS) system for vehicles which automatically controls the height of a vehicle by changing a position of a strut assembly having a shock absorber using a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a suspension system is understood to be a system that includes a shock absorber, a spring, a suspension arm, etc. in order to absorb shocks occurring from the road so as to minimize the shocks being transmitted to a vehicle body or an occupant. Such a suspension system is supported by the spring and the shock absorber in the vertical direction, and properly trades off stiffness against compliance in other directions, thereby mechanically properly adjusting the relative movement between a vehicle body and wheels. Further, the suspension system also serves to keep tires in close contact with the ground, allowing the vehicle body to be close to the ground when driven at a high speed.
However, when vehicle's height is low to the ground, vehicles may collide with or scrape speed bumps on the road or uneven portions on unpaved roads while driving, and when driving conditions such as a rolling action, a pitching action, etc. occur, vehicles are inclined accordingly, degrading driving comfort and steering stability.
Thus, for automatic control of a vehicle position, an electronic control suspension for electronic control of a shock absorber has been developed and used, and an active suspension which employs an reactive hydraulic system has also been used instead of a plate and a shock absorber to control vehicle's vibrations to suit driving conditions, allowing driving stability and steering stability to be obtained.
However, the existing active suspension needs various elements such as a hydraulic pump, a reservoir, a hydraulic line, a hydraulic cylinder, and the like, making the existing system a complicated active suspension system which also lowers fuel efficiency by the nature of a hydraulic mechanism, and increases CO2 emissions.
Furthermore, some suspensions systems merely provide a general strut structure, so it cannot control the position of a vehicle by changing a position of a strut assembly and thereby automatically controlling the height of the vehicle.
The description regarding the related art is provided only for understanding of the background of the invention, so it should not be construed by ordinarily skilled persons in the art to be admitted to be the related art.